Humpty Dumpty
by Uncleverrr
Summary: Himawari us murdered during a battle and a strange man brings her back to life. But Is she even still human?
1. Humpty Dumpty

Naruto sent Himawari and her comrades on a relatively easy mission on the outskirts of Konoha.

 _"Himawari, Help Uzumie. Quick!"_

Uzumie struggled against one of their enemies. He shouted in pain as a shuriken pierced his skin.

He tried to get the shuriken out of his leg as Himawari attempt to completely shut down the enemies Chakra system until it was no more, killing him. But she hadn't trained hard enough to attain that power. She cursed herself.

Her palms burned even though she barley touched the enemy in front of her. He kept dogging her attacks.

She was the reason he was here.

He wanted to hurt Naruto by hurting her. If only she wasn't here, her comrades wouldn't be in danger.

She worked even harder. Her hands straighten, trying to get less air resistance. But as she quicken, he quicken.

"HIMAWARI! MOVE." Uzumie yelled. She complied and jumped backwards. Uzumie used his sword to maybe. Just maybe land an attack on him. And he did so but it didn't do enough.

 _"No enough. Not enough."_ Himawari said as she began doing the rasengan.

 ** _BOOM!_**

She finally landed a move on the man, but it seemed to do no damage. As she lost chakra, he seemed to only be half done.

She had to kill him.

She had to.

 _This is all my fault. If I didn't. If I hadn't._

She remembered her first day of training with Uzumie and Luna.

 _"I can't believe we got in a group with Uzumaki. With her, we'll be killed for sure. Even in this peaceful era."_

She remembered Luna say.

 _"Y-yeah. I guess... But lets just wait and see."_

And their affirmations were acquired . They were being killed because of Himawari.

They were being killed because of me, she thought.

Himawari was never one to feel the need to murder or kill anyone. But bloodlust filled her senses as she threw Uzumie on the ground behind her.

 _I have to kill him._

 _I have to kill him._

She could feel something inside of her, something new and curious bubble up that she needed to explore.

"AHHHH." She screamed as she attempted to be done with this. "I NEED TO BE DONE WITH THIS!" She yelled as she attacked the enemy. She must have picked up Uzumie's sword because she was holding one. The sword was right under the mans neck as Himawari hesitated. She cursed herself for hesitating. Blood spewed from the mans neck as he held it.

"If I'm dying, I'm going to take one of you with me. EARTH STYLE JUTSU!"

He formed a huge bolder, right towards Uzumie. He was the only one to almost... take up for Himawari. She couldn't let him die. Uzumie jumped from the cliff, dogging the boulder.

She jumped down also, "MOVE. LEAVE." She screamed as she thew Uzumie out of the way.

 _THUMP._

"U-U-Uzumie." Her breath left her.

They complied to Himawari's demand and left the forest.

Uzumie carried Luna on his back. "W-what happened Uzumie?" Asked Luna. Her voice was barley audible. Why did she have to always work alone, questioned Uzumie. But that was one of the things he loved about Luna.

"Himawari saved our lives." He hated himself for letting her be crushed. His sword was in it's holder. "She was holding... A strange sword. There was an almost black shadow around her."

Luna finally passed out. She was the hardest on Himawari for some reason. Maybe because of jealously. Her fire-y hair was bloody. So was her clothes.

"H-Himawari killed him." Uzumie said to himself. "Dealing the final blow. Himawari killed him."

For someone so young to have to kill someone was unknown for Konoha. And Naruto's daughter. His youngest.

There was a shock in Konoha when Uzumie finally made it ... Without Himawari.

Naruto was ready to lose his shit when this happened. But he couldn't leave Konoha. He was scared there were people like that coming to Konoha. But even more, he was scared for Himawari.

"Himawari attack the colporate with her palms. A-and I attacked him because I could feel Himawari's chakra draining. She tried her hardest to..." He attempted to pick himself together. " I attacked the colporate and Himawari helped me do this. She did the rasengan, draining her chakra even more. I fought him again but Himawari was ready for it to be done and threw me aside with a strange sword in her hand a-and a black shadow around her. She began dealing the final blow, almost. Just almost. She almost went through his head but she hesitated a-and only cut his throat. But he was dying. He wanted us to die with him. He used Earth Justu and hit a boulder towards me. But Himawari pushed me out of the w-way and..." He couldn't stop the tears.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked, trying to show no emotion.

"She was crushed. I heard h-h-her bones crack under the pressure." He couldn't stop the water ways. He began crying profusely saying, "It's all my fault. IF I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS CRUSHED THEN SHE WOULD BE WITH LUNA!" He yelled.

"That's enough! Let him rest." Said Sakura. It was no use anyway because after Uzumie's outburst He passed out.

Luna was in a coma.

Uzumie was passed out.

And they were going home. They were almost done.

Almost done.

Naruto couldn't feel her chakra anywhere.

 _She was gone. No. She couldn't be._

No one could feel her chakra. Not even Sasuke.

She was dead. She had to be. Or dying.

 _"What do we have here?"_ Said an unknown man who watched the whole fight. "What have you gotten yourself in young girl?" He wondered.

I lifted the boulder easily and she laid there. Her bones were broken and her face, bloody and disfigured.

"She's dead." He said with complete certainty. He picked up her body and tossed it over his shoulder. "If I walk into town with a dead girl over my shoulder I'll be stopped for sure." He said frowning. So he went back, and somehow avoided the people as he maid his way through his village.

He went underground.

He handled her with care, as if she was still living and put her on one of her table. _"What have you gotten yourself into."_

If the people of his town knew what he was doing, they would be outraged. He was a vet to them and that was all. He wanted his imaged to stay the same.

But he wasn't given the nickname Frankenstein for nothing.

He looked at her legs.

Crushed.

He sighed as he cut them off completely. _"These are useless."_

Her arms.

Crushed.

He cut those off.

The only thing that wasn't completely useless were her torso. He cut her bloody shirt off and opened her chest. _"All of your ribs are broken."_ He said in surprise. He took her ribcage out. Everything else seemed okay. Nothing healing oil couldn't fix.

He poured only a drop on her organs.

 _"To much and that wouldn't be good."_ He mumbled.

He went to the back and looked for parts. _"Looks like you're gonna use all of my parts."_ He said with a smirk, _"I hope you're worth it."_

He collected all of the parts. He had fixed crushed people before but she was... Different. He whole body was in ruins. But he liked a challenge.

He finally began putting her back together.

First her ribcage. Then he found a spare heart. After her arms and legs. He burned the appendages together, then stitched them slowly.

He closed her innards back up.

 _"But what do I do about your face."_

She's lucky, he thought. If she lost her head or brain, she'd forget everything she'd ever learned. She wouldn't be her anymore.

She must have been no more than, 12. He thought.

 _"You must have parents. A family."_

He had to get her back to them.

There was a long, deep gash down her face. He got water and washed the blood away. He stapled all of the place he had put back together. He knew she would grew to hate them.

He looked at his owns.

 _"And she'd grow to love them,"_ He said with a smirk.

He put a potion in her mouth and quickly wrapped her whole body twice. _"This will make you age a little quckl-. What am I doing... You can't even hear me."_

And he put her back together. To leave another day.


	2. Sheep

_"Hi there. Black haired girl."_

She was inaudible. Her memory went back to her, slapping her in the face. She could barley move her limbs.

 _Those limbs were her limbs right?_

They felt so completely foreign.

 _"You were... Completely and Utterly crushed by the boulder. So I simply. Lets call it. Fixed the situation."_

His smirk was almost devilish.

 _"All you need to know is that the poison I gave you will make you grow remarkably fast. Your hair at least. So that's a plus... I guess. For dying"_

Himawari was completely afraid. That's right. She died. She remember nothing of the experience. She could barley see him through the little hole she was given to look out of.

She struggled to speak. She couldn't have died. She needed answers.

What was her and what wasn't? She wondered. How did she get here?

She wanted so badly to cry.

What this life? Was she even a mortal?

 _This is a dream. A stupid dream!_ She thought. But it was to hard for her to lie to herself. This wasn't her plan. She'd surpass Naruto and Boruto and become a great shinobi. This was inhuman or could she even be called that anymore? Human.

These questions ran through her mind to fast for her to reason through. _Of course she was human. Of course her body was her's._

But where did he get the parts?

 _"You maybe wondering just why I have those parts. They were given to me by a man. But that's irrelevant. They weren't murdered."_

They weren't murdered, she said in her mind. That didn't justify the situation. But what could _she_ do. Rip her arms and legs off.

He picked up a bottle.

"This is just water with a little extra something in it. Something to help you heal."

He moved the bandages, making a hole for her to drink out of. It tasted almost like... Tea.

She was surprised at how thirsty she actually was.

He sat her up. The bandages were tight around her but the more she moved the more they loosened. She turned her body and looked around.

She was embarrassed when she noticed just how unclothed she was. She saw how ragged her clothes were. They were on the ground, bloody and full of holes. They were rags.

She tried to talk again.

"You can get up on your own." He said. "Unless you want a strange old pervert to take you to the restroom and give you baths."

 _If only I could slap him._ She thought. She did as he said, turning her body. Her legs were straight in the air, hanging off of the table. She struggled to bend her knee's. She strained herself to bend her... the legs.

"I'll give you some help." He said, getting up. Forcing them to bend.

"AH!" She yelped in pain. They popped under the pressure.

 _"These pesky things haven't been moved in years."_ He exclaimed.

When She got to her feet it was easier.

The joints of her hips were the hardest to rotate. But never-the-less it worked. She tried to put both of her arms up, but only one came up.

 _"Humm... It looks as if your chakra hasn't came to this arm."_

They really aren't my arms, Himawari thought.

 _"Open your mouth."_ He demanded. She complied. He poured another potion in my mouth. This one tasted sweetier but slightly bitter.

She gulped it up.

"It's not gonna happen instantly but this stuff is gonna make you a bit-"

She got sick on herself. Messing up my bandages.

He frowned. He put her back on the table and cut the bandages off, leg from leg first. Then up her stomach. After, her arms.

It was so... cold.

She felt dead.

"You were asleep for almost a Month Humpty. Ah, that's your nickname. I will call you Humpty Dumpty. Humpty for short."

He cleaned her face, putting a blanket over her body.

She pitied myself. Her pride was gone and embarrassment filled it. She could see pity in his eye's.

He put covers over her body, and wiped her bloody face with a damp cloth. He took the covers off and quickly wrapped her body. Leaving a hole for her to breath.

 _I wasn't breathing before._

She did everything again, this time both of my arms listened to her commands. She wiggled her fingers, cracking them as she heard a loud satisfying pop.

"Remember to blink. Young one."

"A-ah." She did as he ordered.

"Blink and breath. I even forget to at times."

 _She was confused. If I had lungs and heart, even if they weren't mine, they should only function is I breathe. But I didn't need to._

"Move your neck." He said next.

She cracked her neck, it popped. "Ahhh." She groaned at the noise.

"What's your name? You real name?"

She shock her head, forcing my vocal cords to move. They burned when she tried to move them.

"H-h-hi-e-art-ie." She said.

"Hime. Huh?"

She shook her head. "Himawar-i."

"Himawari? Like they English word for Sunflower?"

She shook her head. "Hai! Hai!"

"Tell me your life story, Himawari." He said.

She tried to form acual sentences, but it didn't seem to work.

"Don't strain yourself,Himawari. You will forget it in a month or two never-the-less and remember it again."

She didn't won't to forget. She couldn't.

"But I will still call you Humpty. Have you heard the Western nursery rhyme?" He asked.

She nodded. It was clever of him, but she couldn't help feel offended. "You bough me back to lift."

"No. It's 'You brought me back to life.'" He said. I mocked him. "I did didn't I?" He said.

"I'm forever in your debt. I will not leave your side until my debt paid." He looked shocked by her outburst.

For the remainder of that month Himawari learned to get her motor skills back. She could say most things by the end of that month but it took sometime to get use to her new heart. And it seemed her memories began to fade

But in Konoha. Things stopped completely.

They thought she was dead which wasn't completely untrue. Naruto seemed to cry every night for her, so did Hinata. Their daughter was dead. What would they do? How would they go one?

Boruto was hit the hardest from the news. He blamed everyone for her murder but in that he demanded more attention. He needed to be seen. He missed the way his kid sister treated him and he would never be treated that way again.

Boruto's friends didn't know how to react to the situation. They treated Himawari like a sister but they didn't see her as much as her family did. But everyone mourned.

Everyone.

The man changed her bandages everyday but Himawari had no idea of how her body looked.

"What should I call you?" She asked him.

"A-ah. Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein. Fitting." She said.

He took the covers from her body and finally began wrapping my body in bandages. "In the future, you will have to learn to change these yourself ya know. "

She nodded.

She only saw the staples once in awhile, only when she moved the bandages around. But rarely since Frankenstein wrapped her so quickly.

"Himawari. Blink." He said. Finally covering my face. _Ahh, Blinking._

"So _unnecessary._ " Himawari sighed. He ordered her to breath and blink and move almost everyday know. It was all so tiresome.


End file.
